One Down, Forever To Go
by itsoxygenpotassium
Summary: When your soul mate is that one person you can't live with or without.


_**One Down, Forever To Go**_

When your soul mate is that one person you can't live with or without.

_**Monday**_

The hardest part about Zack's Mondays, or everyone for that matter, was getting out of bed. What was even harder was getting out when he was holding onto the one person he knew he loved most. He snuggled closer as he decidedly closed his eyes again.

London on the other hand was a morning person. She loved to wake up and smell the freshly bought clothes, still tagged and in their shopping bags. She sniffed the air, and found her self smelling a somewhat familiar aroma. It was familiar, yet not quite she was after. Not quite what she was after?

She batted her eyes open and turned to her side.

It wasn't a new dress; that was for sure.

"What are you doing here," London squealed, throwing Zack's arms off of her. Getting out of bed wasn't such a bad idea after all. She threw a pillow at him and he rolled out. He struggled gaining a footing while holding white silk sheets above his torso. "I can explain," Zack raised his hands, suddenly dropping the covers on his bare body.

"Oh God," holding a hand to her forehead, "we didn't…" She glanced at him up and down, hoping he got the idea.

"Funny story actually," he smirked, carefully picking up the sheets and finding his scattered clothing on the floor.

"Get out! Get out," she grab the remaining sheets on the bed and hid underneath them. She impatiently listened to Zack's movements as he scurried about getting dressed.

She didn't leave the bed after a good 30 minutes after she heard the soft click of her door closing, the blush on her cheeks were just too stubborn.

_**Tuesday**_

When you're short $5, is it wrong to ask your incredibly rich (and beautiful) fiancé to pay for the rest of the meal? Even if you had just proposed an hour ago?

Well, apparently to London it was.

Zack scoffed at London. "So you buy thousands of dollars of dresses every week, and you can't find some change to help me?" He was already totally embarrassed that he couldn't even pay for this meal. What would she think of him? Would she still marry him now? The smile on London's face disappeared as the situation seemed to be turning for the worse.

Without thinking she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a big kiss. Not so big, as to draw the attention of anyone, but enough to stall Zack's apparent stress.

"Your incredibly rich and beautiful fiancé," she whispered to his ear, "Will not be paying for this meal. And I don't think any less of you for not being able to pay for this either. But if you can remember, I bought this restaurant last month. We're eating here for free."

Zack blinked, and then blinked again. Crap. She can read my mind?

_**Wednesday**_

Cody still struggled with the concept that his brother, his player of a brother, had actually kept a girlfriend for longer than a year, and even more surprising that he married her after four more. What's more, said girlfriend, now wife, was their childhood friend and conglomerate heiress, London Tipton. He shook his head in confusion as the elevator continued its ascent to the penthouse floor.

Upon reaching the floor, he helped out his heavily pregnant wife, Bailey, and proceeded to knock on the thick gold trimmed, ebony doors of London and Zack's residence. These two definitely spared no expense on their first home.

Unexpectedly, the door burst open. With Zack wearing nothing but his boxers. Before Cody could question his brother (or shield his wife's eyes) a crystal lamp and silver fork came flying out barely missing Zack.

Zack looked at the shocked duo and realised they were coming unannounced. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "THIS is EXACTLY what it looks like," he winked.

"Zack Martin," London's voice suddenly boomed, "Come back here and tell me where my wallet is!" He tossed a heavy bedazzled wallet towards Cody, who clumsily caught it.

"Catch ya later Mr and Mrs Broseph," he laughed as he snuck into the utility closet just as London stomped out the door.

"Zack, you'd better…" she trailed before her mouth formed a huge O and found Bailey and Cody standing there, just as wide mouthed, staring back at her. London was out of their sight in seconds as she struggled looking for a robe to cover her unsuitably thin pyjamas.

Safe to safe Cody and Bailey were never ever, ever paying any more surprise visits.

_**Thursday**_

It was the seventh box. Not because she was double, triple or quadruple checking. It was because she had no idea how to use it. Despite what it said on the instructions leaflet, London was still convinced it wasn't 'easy as 1,2,3'. Luckily, Bailey was on speed dial and knew exactly how to use it.

It was 2 more tires after that she got the answer she was desperately hoping and dreading for.

Positive.

It was both horrifying and extremely exciting. She didn't know what she felt the most; horrified that she was going to get fat or excited that she was finally pregnant with her and Zack's first child.

_**Friday**_

Troublemaker, Boy-who-looks-like-Cody, Juice Monkey, Gold-digger.

They were just some of the names Zack was accustomed to hearing. And he was not fazed, nope, not one bit.

First of all, he knew and was proud of his prankster past. Though he accepted that long gone were the days he spent creating whatever ruckus he could, he knew that deep down he was truly a troublemaker at heart.

For obvious reasons he looked like his brother Cody, although during puberty he filled out while his brother… well, he grew taller? He shrugged. They weren't exactly carbon copies any more.

Juice Monkey, he laughed. Those were the days. The seven seas, the job with a view. It was a simpler life then.

Finally, Gold-digger. As expected, Zack rolled his eyes, putting down the Friday paper. At first, London wanted to buy out the tabloids that dared to brand her husband as such. But he calmed her down and assured her that he didn't care. All that mattered was the truth.

And in truth he was a gold digger! But he was also a silver, copper and iron digger. He owned the largest minerals company in the States! If only, they read the rest of the paper, which praised his recent business achievements.

Too bad they only ever read the headlines. Even that was already too much reading for them both!

_**Saturday**_

It was a well-known fact that London Tipton-Martin hated school. And was Zack really no better.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon of watching daytime drama that they realised it was now of utmost importance. Now 5 months along, London Jr or Zack Jr, as they liked to call it, was healthy and kicking.

It had come to their attention that their child needed to be educated. They were mutual in agreement that they would give the world to him/her (they really wanted to keep it a surprise). Which included providing their baby with the best education the world had to offer.

They decided to come up with a list of possible schools for their future kids.

"Well, seven seas high no longer exists and Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow was the worst experience of my life…" London began. Zack nodded and looked at her.

They sat in silence for the next five minutes

Zack coughed to break the quietness and picked up the phone, "Cody and Bailey will know!"

_**Sunday**_

"I didn't say it! I promise," Zack argued back. He couldn't possibly make things worse.

On cue, he snorted.

"You're unbelievable," she yelled through the closed bedroom door.

"Come on! I didn't call you fat," he reasoned. Well, he may have implied it, but he was positive he did not say the F word.

London was having none of it. "You laughed when my dress wouldn't zip up," she cried.

"You're pregnant, London," he tried to hold back his laughter, "but you're still hot. I promise." He laughed at the absurdity of their argument.

London opened the door and motioned for Zack to come in. She threw a pillow and a blanket at him. "You're sleeping on the couch," she said haughtily, "since I'm f-f-fat, I'll be needing all the space on the bed!"

Zack sighed in defeat knowing there was no way he could argue against her raging hormones.

It was all right, he would just sneak in next to her later that night. There was no way he was going to fall asleep without her by his side.

_**One Down, Forever To Go**_


End file.
